


Only You

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, During Canon, Fluff, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: All of the survivors from Nero's attack were brought aboard the Enterprise, including some familiar faces from Spock's past...





	Only You

Spock was making his way from his personal lab to another lab to compare readings when he heard them.

"Spock." one of the trip, Stinn, said to get his attention.

Spock straightened and turned to face them.

"If you would be quick." he requested.

"But you must not rush science." Stinn told him.

"Any Vulcan knows that." Stroso added.

"We forget, though, that he is not Vulcan." Stinn pointed out.

"No, he is a burden, and an outcast." Stelov agreed.

"A half-breed." Stroso offered.

McCoy had heard everything from the other side of the sickbay doors. When the insults started getting worse, though, he decided he had to take action.

"Hey, Spock," McCoy greeted, putting a hand on the Vulcan's back. "What's goin' on? Are these guys botherin' you?"

"Not majorly, doctor, though they  _are_ causing quite some delay." Spock replied, surprised at his ashayam's intervention.

"Well, I'm sure you know Commander Spock's a busy person, so I'd suggest you leave and let him get on with his work." McCoy told Tue trio of Vulcans opposite him and Spock.

With murmurs of, "Of course", they did just that.

"That was unnecessary, Leonard." Spock said.

"I think it was," McCoy replied. "Besides, only  _I_ can be that mean to you."

Quietly, Spock chuckled, brushing his hand against McCoy's.

"Only you." he agreed, touching their foreheads briefly, before leaving.


End file.
